


The Lestrange Daughter-Book One

by Lilyana_Deliavero



Series: The Deatheaters Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix daughter, Other, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyana_Deliavero/pseuds/Lilyana_Deliavero
Summary: To Bellatrixes utter horror she finds out she is going to have Rodulphuses child. She gives birth but wants nothing to do with the baby girl she named Ciaran (see-aran). When the Lestranges go to torture the Longbottoms and get caught there baby daughter is rescued only to be once again out into the hands of her father. When she goes to school she explores blood prejudice and right from wrong in an attempt to go away from her parents mistakes. But can she?***for reasons of this story Rodulphus Lestrange said that his wife put him under the Imperious Curse so he could raise there daughter "the right way"***





	1. Pronoluge One

> **Pronoluge One**

Bellatrix looked at the baby girl in her hands and scowled. The girl looked a lot like her and a lot like Rodolphus. She shook her head, how could she have been so dumb as to have let this mess happen? The Dark Lord her master was gone and she wanted answers. She roughly dumped the child her cot and and went to find her husband. Rodolphus was in one of the back rooms in the Lestrange manner and Bellatrix barged in.

“Rodolphus! I want answers, lets go!” he looked up and smirked.

“Who will take care of the baby?” she narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over her front teeth. 

“Let the filthy thing starve for all I care” he raised an eyebrow.

“Now, now Bella that is no way to treat  _ your  _ baby” she seethed.

“My baby! That disgusting, loud thing does not belong to me! Now let's just leave her here for a bit, I want to make a quick visit to my  _ dear friends  _ Alice and Frank” she cackled. Her husband held out his arm and she took it. With a pop they apparated away. They smirked to each other and walked into the small cottage. There were no protection charms. Bellatrix laughed maniacally but softly.

“Ah Longbottoms are so dumb, not even a simple protection charm. And they have a son!” they walked in further and heard the sound of a baby laughing.

“Neville come on eat your fruit dear, look the broomstick is coming for a landing! Yes yum yum!” she scoffs and look at the room. Inside is Alice Longbottom and her son. She is feeding him small fruits. Bellatrix gets an evil smile on her face and turns to Rodolphus.

“Time to have some fun” they step in and Neville sees them first. He cries out and Alice soothes him.

“Neville dear no ones there, what are you lo_” she turns around and gasps.

“Thought you were safe now that the war is ‘over’ Alice” the women shakes her head and grabs her child. 

“Bellatrix, I knew you were a death eater get out! Get you and your husband out!” Bellatrix cackles and pulls out her wand.

“And were would the fun be in that Alice? Now I don't want to hurt you or your baby boy, I just want to know where the Dark Lord is and why a boy your sons age made him disappear” she stated this kindly but anyone could tell her voice was laced with venom. Alice shook her head. 

“Never” Bellatrix smirked.

“You sure? I would  _ hate  _ for your son to die” Alice whimpered and wrapped her arms more tightly around her crying son.

“D-Dont hurt N-Neville”

“Then tell me” 

“N-No” Bellatrix grew more livid and raised her wand. 

“CRUCIO” she pointed the wand at Alice and she screamed. She shook on the floor and Bellatrix laughed evilly at her screaming.

“Wait till Frank gets here, he can join your fun!” Bellatrix and Rodolphus tortured them to insanity and left them dying on the floor. They were caught but didn't deny anything. On the contrary Bellatrix was proud that she was staying loyal because she knew that one day her master would return. One day…


	2. Pronoluge Two

> **Pronoluge Two**

Mad-eye Moody and his team of auroras opened the gates of the Lestrange Manner. It had taken them a while to locate it as Rodolphus was not willing to give many answers. Mad-eye knew that he was not under the Imperius Curse. He could see it in his eyes but nobody believed him. The filthy death-eater would be freed of all charges tomorrow but they would search the manner before then. They walked inside the large building and when they neared the back they heard a faint crying. It sounded like a...baby.

“Cleevy, search this room, everyone else to that one” he said pointing to the room where faint waling was coming from. They slowly made there way to the other room as the crying grew louder and when they opened the door Mad-eye saw a small cot with a baby in it. He heard murmurs pass thru his team and he went over. The baby was in a terrible condition. She was pale and her ribs were starting to show. It was obvious that the child had not eaten in a while. When the baby opened its eyes he saw that she had hazel eyes but they were dull and looked weak. She looked like Bellatrix and Rodolphus, her daughter. He pitied the poor thing. He picked up the girl in his arms.

“Everyone keep searching, i’ll bring her back to the ministry” he turned and apparated away. The moment he left the room erupted in gossip. Mad-eye arrived at the ministry were they identified the child as the one of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. The minister said that the girl, Ciaran, would live with Rodolphus. Mad-eye tried to oppose commenting on the appearance of the child but the minister would not hear of it. With a grumble Mad-eye went home. Yes―he very much pitied this girl.

 

Very much.


End file.
